Right Place Right Time
by Sunflowery98
Summary: My entry for the CarlWard contest: When Edward lands in the ER after a disastrous visit to a BDSM club, he gets more than just a breathing treatment.


**A/N: **_This was my entry into the Carlward Contest. Check out all the other fantastic entries at .net/u/2705041/CarlWard_Contest - There are 20 other wonderful stories there. (For me, just trying this out was a big deal - this was my first contest entry of any sort, my first sexy scene, and I wrote it in the middle of the night because the idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away.) Hope you enjoy!_

_**All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**_

_**Story Name: Right Place, Right Time**_

_**Pen Name: Sunflowery98**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Genre: Romance**_

_**Word Count: 3351**_

_**Summary: When Edward gets into trouble at a BDSM club, he finds more than just medical help at the local emergency room.**_

"Strip for me now, boy. Fold your clothes and place them on the chair, then get up on the bed and show me how much you want me, baby." Carlisle leaned against the door frame, legs crossed at the ankle and arms folded across his chest.

Edward immediately followed his directions, quickly but gracefully removing and folding his clothes and crawling onto the bed. Softly, he asked, "How do you want me, sir?"

"Kneeling with your legs spread so I can watch you play with yourself."

Edward starting stroking his dick and Carlisle watched it harden and lengthen before his eyes. As Edward's strokes sped up, he began twisting his fist and tugging on his balls with the other hand between strokes. He began moaning, and Carlisle could see how he was fighting to keep his eyes open. "That's right, boy, keep your eyes on me. Watch what it does to me to watch you display yourself just for me. No one else gets to see how beautiful you are, just me, seeing how gorgeous you are all flushed and aroused."

As Edward listened to his lover talk, his breathing sped up and became shallower. He could feel how close he was getting to release, and slowed his movements. "Please, sir, may I stop? I'm getting too close... I don't want to come like this..."

Carlisle smirked. "But if I want you to come all over your hand for me you will, won't you, baby?" He dragged the moment out before adding, "Stop now. Lay back and grab your knees. Are you ready for me now?"

"Yes, sir," Edward moaned his answer. "Please, I need to feel you inside me so badly." He begged for what he wanted, and Carlisle loved knowing that his boy wanted to be taken as much as Carlisle desired to take him. His mind went back to the previous year and their first meeting...

_ He watched the clock desperately. It had been a relatively quiet night in the ER where Carlisle had been employed for the past three years, and there were only thirty minutes left in his final shift before a needed three days off work. He planned to eat, shower, and sleep and doubted he would even leave his apartment again until the next time he was scheduled to work. He had no idea his life was about to change._

_ The sound of squealing tires shocked him from his reverie. Stepping to the double glass doors at the entrance of the ER, he saw a body lying on the ground. "I need a stretcher!" he yelled as he darted through the doors to assess the situation. He dropped to the ground next to the half-dressed young man, and immediately realized that the man was sucking desperately for his next breath. _

_ "Are you asthmatic?" Carlisle asked. _

_ "Yes, but... no inhaler... no attacks in years..." Edward managed to say as he was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled into the emergency room._

_ Quickly Carlisle treated the breathing emergency, but calming down the patient took some extra time. Carlisle was able to see that there appeared to be some kind of allergic reaction occurring as well, especially around Edward's mouth. "Do you have any known allergies, like shellfish or nuts?" As he was questioned, Edward began to blush. _

_ "I don't think it was something I ate..." his words were almost swallowed up by all the ambient noise around him. "I visited a club tonight..."_

_ "Do you think someone put something in your drink? If so, I need to file a police report. In fact, I should do so anyway because you were just dumped outside without anyone making sure you had help." Carlisle frowned and continued. "Do you know who dropped you off?"_

_ Edward blushed deeper, if possible. "The club I was at is very secretive and private. I think the people who brought me here were embarrassed and afraid their reputation would be damaged if they were found to be members. They didn't hurt me intentionally; I think it is possible that I'm allergic to the toy they were using on me."_

_ Carlisle tried to puzzle his way around what wasn't being said. "Stop me if I get this wrong. You were at some sort of sex club? And your partner for the evening saw you having trouble breathing and just dumped you outside?" He found himself getting unusually upset at the treatment of this stranger, but as the allergic reaction faded, Carlisle could see how beautiful he was. Edward was wearing only black leather shorts and a matching leather vest, and even with the sweat drying on his body and the breathing mask over his face, Carlisle was finding himself attracted in a way that hadn't happened in years._

_ Edward defended himself again. "Not many people are willing to admit to an alternative lifestyle. I don't blame them for getting me help without getting involved. I'm going to be fine, and I'll just make sure to start carrying my inhaler again."_

_ "Do you have someone to watch over you tonight to make sure you don't relapse? You should have a breathing treatment every few hours to make sure your lungs are completely recovered." Carlisle tried to cover his sudden desire with his typical bedside manner, but just the thought of harm coming to Edward angered him. How could he feel so strongly about a total stranger, especially one that seemed to live a particularly unsafe lifestyle? His arousal deepened his voice, and he found himself standing straighter in a protective stance._

_ "No, I live alone." Edward frowned. "I'm not even sure how I'm going to get into my apartment. My keys and wallet are still in the locker at the club, and I'm sure it's closed by now." _

_ "Well, my shift is almost over, so if you want to come crash at my apartment you are welcome to do so." Carlisle couldn't believe the words that had just left his mouth; his little head had apparently taken over from his brain, because he certainly hadn't planned on inviting anyone to come home with him. "That way I can make sure you get all your treatments overnight and then I can run you to the club when it opens again to get your things."_

_ "Why?" Edward said suspiciously. "Why would you offer to take a total stranger home? I can't be the first bad luck case you've ever seen in your ER."_

_ "No, of course not. But there's just something about you... I can't explain it, but I just feel like I have to be sure that you will be all right before I can walk away. It's the strangest thing..." The last comment was added __sotto voce__, but Edward still caught it. Carlisle was shaking his head to himself, but then turned back to Edward again. "Think about it, will you? I will go get the paperwork to release you from the ER and your medicine, and you can make your decision. If you are not comfortable with going to my place, let me know whom to call for you. You really should not be alone right now."_

_ As Carlisle walked away, lost in thought, Edward watched. He thought the tall doctor was the most intriguing person he had met lately, but felt a little wary of the instant attraction. It was one thing to visit the BDSM club and be picked up by a stranger – at least there, most people knew him and if he ever chose to go home with someone, friends would at least know where he was. However, he usually stayed on club property, keeping his private life as separate from his random hook-ups as possible. He had decided long ago that he wouldn't take someone to his home unless he thought it was serious, and he had yet to meet that person. So, he kept a locker at the club, let random guys fuck him when he got the itch to play, and went back to his empty apartment when the deed was done. Back to his music, and his classes, and his lonely life. He wondered what strange quirk of fate had dropped him into this ER at just the right time to meet the gorgeous doctor. He wondered if the doctor was into boys, and when he realized where his thoughts had wandered, he decided to take a chance. He would let the doctor take him home (after he found out his name, of course), and he would see if the want was one-sided or reciprocated. The last year had been so hard, what with his parents' death in a car accident right after he started graduate studies in music composition, and learning his way around a new city alone. Maybe it was time for his luck to change. _

Carlisle stalked to the bed, eyes on Edward the entire time. As he reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, he growled out, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you feel me in your throat. Is that what you want, boy?"

"Oh, yes, please, fuck, Carlisle, stop teasing, please!" Edward was becoming less coherent in his desperation. Carlisle smiled and prepared him with his fingers. He never realized how dominating he was until Edward came into his life. There were so many things he hadn't realized about himself until he met his boy...

_ Carlisle was surprised but glad that Edward agreed to accompany him home from the ER. As he drove, they exchanged brief life stories. Carlisle was living on the opposite coast from his family, so when Edward shared about losing his parents recently, he could sympathize with the loneliness. Even though his family was just a phone call away, it was hard to be alone in the city. All through medical school he had been able to just drop by for dinner or for his mother to do his laundry (she insisted), and his sister refused to allow him to spend all his free time brooding and studying. Since starting his current job, he hardly ever socialized with anyone outside of the hospital, finding it entirely too challenging to build friendships when all he wanted to do was sleep._

_ Edward, by contrast, had thrown himself fully into the club scene when he first came to town. He hated the quietness of his home, knowing that no more care packages would be coming like they had in undergrad, and no more weekly phone calls to get all the gossip from home. Without his mother to fill him in on everyone's doings, he had completely lost contact with everyone from his past. He only stayed home long enough to complete his class assignments, shower, eat, and sleep. He also shared that he had started out in the gay clubs, but eventually realized that he wanted to explore his submissive side. That was how he had ended up in the club tonight that had led to his asthma attack. Edward felt that it was only fair to lay his cards on the table immediately. If Carlisle was to be someone important in his life, he needed to know these things about Edward from the start._

_ Carlisle's curiosity was aroused by Edward's tale. He had never considered himself as dominant or submissive, and stayed away from the gay clubs to protect his reputation at the hospital. It seemed that many people were uncomfortable with an openly gay physician, so he kept to himself as much as possible. He admired Edward's ability to be so comfortable in his own skin._

_ As they reached Carlisle's home, Edward began yawning. His busy night was catching up to him quickly now, as his adrenaline faded and exhaustion kicked in. Carlisle unlocked the door, grateful that the last time his sister had come to visit they had washed the sheets and remade the guest bed before she left. His two-bedroom apartment was fairly neat since he spent so little time there, and he had washed what few dishes he had before heading into work the previous day. He showed Edward around his place (the tour took all of two minutes), checked to make sure that there were clean towels in the bathroom, and then went to his room to give his guest some privacy. He was starting to second-guess his decision to bring Edward to his home. It felt almost too right, which made him uneasy. He had never felt such a combination of nervousness, attraction, and protectiveness with anyone, much less someone he had known for only a few hours. He decided sleep was the best option, so he set his alarm for the next time Edward needed a breathing treatment, slipped into some sleep pants and fell into bed._

_ As his alarm began beeping, Carlisle sat up in bed, the erotic dream from moments ago sliding away as he remembered his company. Of course, the erotic dream was because of his company, so it was no surprise to him to find that his sleep pants were showcasing his obvious erection. Trying to force it away, he stumbled wearily out of his room to check on Edward. The guest room was dark, but the door was open, so he leaned into the doorway, gently calling Edward's name. "Come have another treatment. You don't want to have any more breathing problems."_

_ Edward rolled over, not realizing that the light from the open door was highlighting him as he lay on the bed covers. He had not wanted to bother the tired doctor when he left his shower and realized he had nothing to sleep in, so had just fallen into bed nude. That was his usual habit anyway. Now in his bleary exhaustion, he gave Carlisle an unintentional show. The open mouthed stare from the good doctor was the first clue to Edward's situation. Once he blinked enough times to clear his eyes and realize that he was being looked over so closely, he decided to give a little extra incentive to Carlisle to keep him around. He stretched slowly, closing his eyes again, and enjoying the heated stare he could feel. He rolled over again, wiggling his butt just a little, and then said in his husky, sleep-deepened voice, "Thanks, Carlisle, I'll be out in just a minute."_

_ Looking up to see that the doctor was still staring at him in shock, Edward decided to play with him a little more. "Like what you see, Carlisle?" he purred. "I was planning to at least put my shorts back on, but if you'd prefer I didn't..." he suggestively added._

_ That broke the stare, as Carlisle's eyes shot up to meet Edward's, but the tension in the room dramatically increased. "I might take you up on that offer at another time, but right now you'd better put something on so you can take your medicine."_

_ "Umm... you know, the way you say that makes me want to see what kind of 'medicine' you'd give me if I didn't put my pants back on," Edward flirted strongly, having decided while sleeping that Carlisle was exactly what the doctor ordered._

_ "Not now!" Carlisle commanded, surprising both men by the strength of his voice and turning Edward on even more. "First we take care of your health, then we talk about where this is going. Now get out here."_

_ Edward hurried to obey. The commanding tone of Carlisle's voice made him want to obey anything and everything the man said, and he hoped that the strength of this man would translate to the bedroom when they finally got there. He loved the gruff voice and terse commands, but also heard the tenderness and concern underlying it. That was the perfect combination to meet Edward's needs, and for it to be contained in the gorgeous man in the other room had him practically panting in want. _

_ After allowing Carlisle to get his treatment started, Edward leaned back and watched the other man pace the length of the living room. As Carlisle ran his fingers through his messy hair, Edward admired his physique. Carlisle obviously worked out regularly, and when he stretched towards the ceiling, Edward had the perfect view of abs he wanted to lick. He closed his eyes, burning the picture into his memory, and opened them to see Carlisle studying him from across the room. The silence was only broken by the sound of the nebulizer delivering the drugs to Edward's abused lungs._

_ When the machine cut off, Carlisle shook his head as if waking from a dream. He walked over to the table at which Edward was seated, and joined him. "I'm not sure early in the morning is the best time for serious conversation, but I don't think I'll be able to go back to sleep without asking you what you want." He paused, looked at Edward and continued. "I've never wanted someone so quickly and so badly as I want you." The blunt statement hung in the air between the two men until Edward broke out into a huge grin._

_ "Tell me I'm not dreaming – did you just say you want me, too?" Edward leaned in towards Carlisle and licked his lips. "Take me, I'm yours."_

_ At that, Carlisle stood to his full height, towering above the seated man. He bent down, licked over the same trail Edward's tongue had just taken, and picked him up. He moved them onto the couch and began plundering Edward's mouth as if it was the only source of sustenance in the world._

Remembering their first kiss, Carlisle devoured Edward's mouth as he slooooooooowly entered his body. The disconnect between the fierceness of the kiss and painstaking pace of his entrance drove Edward into a frenzy. "Please, please, please," he began begging for more. "Fuck me, harder, faster, more, move!"

Carlisle pulled back from Edward's mouth while keeping all other skin-to-skin contact. "Are you trying to top from the bottom again?" he teased. "You know that only makes me take my time even more."

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry, I can't help it. I missed you so much while you were at work."

They both knew that topping from the bottom was very common early in their relationship, when Edward knew what he wanted and Carlisle was still so unsure about how to be dominant and caring at the same time. But together, they had worked out exactly how things worked the best for them, and as much as they might tease each other, they were equally invested in making their relationship succeed, in and out of bed.

"I love you, baby," Carlisle grunted as he bottomed out in Edward. As he began to piston in and out of his younger lover, he also stroked the other man. "Come for me, darling, now!"

"Ugh! I love you, too!" Edward moaned as he came in Carlisle's hand and over both their chests. His climax triggered Carlisle's, and they collapsed together on the bed. A few minutes later, Carlisle left the bed, then came back with a warm cloth to wipe of both their messes.

"I've never been happier for asthma then I am now that I have you in my life. That attack put me in the right place at the right time. Thank you for taking me home with you."

"Of course, baby. I took one look at you and knew I needed to take care of you. You keep me sane and give me something to come home to every night. Thank you for being my love."

They curled up together in the bed, Edward's head over his lover's heart, listening to the beat that was just for him, knowing that he once again had family and a home.


End file.
